


Loneliness and Selfishness (Togetherness and Selflessness)

by RainedMirror



Series: Loners don't get happy endings [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Coma, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: He will keep trying. He is self sacrificial like that, after all.Last of Loner's Don't Get Happy Endings.





	Loneliness and Selfishness (Togetherness and Selflessness)

You are ‘Keith’ Kogane Akira. Former Red Paladin of Voltron, Former Black Paladin of Voltron, younger adoptive brother to Shirogane Takashi and half human. 

At the same time, you are also Kylov. Member of the Blade of Mamora, a powerful Galran Druid, it turns out and half Galra. 

And once again, the universe tells you that you don't deserve a good ending. You are used to it after all, trust into a war that you are conflicted on, fighting only because the side you are currently on says the other side is wrong and deserves to die. And now that the war is over, with you ending up killing Zarkon, Lotor, Haggar with your own blade, the fallout began. 

It turns out the Galra has this ‘You keep what you kill’ mentality. Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz and the rest of the Blades accepted you as the Galran empire’s next emperor. (Ain't it funny, how you are thrust into a role you don't want to play again?) 

The Blades, now form the basis of your government. The Galran empire now works for peace, which is better than before, but still…

The worst was the four of them. Allura immediately started making plans for peace, as the diplomat she is, but the others… 

The four of them were in a coma. A magic induced one, to boot. (Abandoned, your mind tells you again. You're used to it, you supposed, even if the Blade was more of a family than Voltron ever was… Not that you will ever admit that in front of them. The coldness you had felt when they found out you were half Galran was immense, and the Blades and the Galra never did that, no matter where you came from, so long you had even a drop of their blood in you.) 

You know how to break the spell: A long tragic mind break that demolishes their current state of utopia. You use your powers many times to enter their dream state to break them out but… 

Their minds are insistent on keeping you out. Killing you every single chance they get, killing you in the most horrific ways. (Not powerful enough, your mind cries. Not powerful enough.) In what little down time you have between settling diplomatic affairs and running a giant empire trying to adapt to the new emperor, you kept trying. 

And that is how you know first hand dying hurts. You can still recall the scalpel blade as it dug through your flesh the first time you tried saving Shiro. The time when you got drugged, hauled into a kitchen, hung upside down and gutted when you first tried saving Hunk. The time when you got shot, thrice when you first tried saving Pidge. The time when you cried in shock as millions of wires electrocuted you as they drained you of your quintessence when you first tried saving Lance. Dying hurts, dying puts a memory in you, and dying is a setback you faced again and again. 

You wonder why you keep trying to save them anyways. You don't know if they trust you after they found out what happened in reality. You'd think they will treat you as the enemy if they know you're the emperor… Even if the Galran empire doesn't do that anymore.

But still, that irrational side of you wants the four back. They have their own family to be around after all. (Matt and Samuel Holt stays in front of their little sister’s or daughter’s cyropod.) You found your own in the stars, within the Blades, within the Galran empire, and you thought it would be selfish of you to not give the four of them what you have.

And so you try. And keep trying, biting through all the pain, taking all the struggles, all for that miniscule irrational hope, that one day, the four can wake up to a peaceful universe to be with their family. 

You will build your own happy ending to spite the universe. And that will be having both the Blades and Voltron with you.

(Eventhough your mind tells you that they will all leave in the end. It's fine. You selfishly tell yourself. It's fine. You will choose to stay here, where you are welcomed and loved, even if it means you saving them equates to you never seeing them again.)


End file.
